helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and TNX since (Month) (Year) ;November 3, 2011 - Mobekimasu Featured In Bijin-Tenki App :Mobekimasu members are currently being featured on a iPhone/Android app titled Bijin-Tenki. The following members are included so far: #Shimizu Saki #Tsugunaga Momoko #Kumai Yurina #Natsuyaki Miyabi #Maeda Yuuka #Fukuda Kanon #Wada Ayaka On 11/8 the following members will also be added: #Michishige Sayumi #Tanaka Reina #Sayashi Riho #Iikubo Haruna #Kudou Haruka #Yajima Maimi #Nakajima Saki #Suzuki Airi #Okai Chisato #Hagiwara Mai #Mano Erina :Hello! Project members appearing in apps is nothing new since there have been a few special edition apps by H!P released to promote singles, but H!P members appearing in other apps hasn’t happened, until now. Many might be familiar with the Bijin-Tenki app, but for those who don’t know it’s a Japanese app which shows pretty girls holding up signs that show the time or weather. Promotion for Mobekimasu’s single has been strong and while the traditional promotions work well it’s usually the original promotions that are most effective, so I’m really happy to see that members are appearing in the Biji-Tenki app to promote their single. So far it seems that only a few members from each group will appear (C-ute being the exception since all members are scheduled to appear), and while it might be a bit disappointing to see only a few members appear I am still glad that they decided to do this promotion since it seems like a pretty original way to promote. The app features five pictures per member so fans should have plenty to enjoy each day, and while I’m not sure if it’s temporary (it probably is) I hope we can continue to see the members after they have all had a chance to appear.Hopefully we get to see more of this unique promotion strategies since they seem like a fun way of promoting the members and releases. ;November 2, 2011 - Nakajima, Chisato, Hagiwara, and Tanabe To Star In A Stage Play :C-ute members Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, and Hagiwara Mai along with Hello! Pro Egg member Tanabe Nanami will star in a play titled Sanpo Douraku Tokubetsu Kouen Stronger. While the plot of the play is a bit hard to understand without a proper translation, I am still excited to hear about this play since Nakky, Chisa, and Maimai will be able to show off their acting skills as the stars of the play. They have acted in a few plays recently so it seems that they will be quite busy preparing for this one, although the play will start in about 4 months so there is still plenty of time.Hopefully more info is release soon since this seems like a very interesting play and cast.The play will run from 3/14 ~ 20. ;October 28, 2011 - Dream Morning Musume’s Nakazawa Yuko reported to be dating a businessman On October 27th, tabloid magazine ‘Friday‘ reported that Morning Musume’s first generation leader and current Dream Morning Musume member, Nakazawa Yuko (38), is currently in a relationship with a regular businessman. The gossip magazine enclosed a picture of Nakazawa and her rumored boyfriend, seen embracing one another in front of a house as they made their way in. According to “Friday”, her boyfriend is a handsome IT businessman who bears a close resemblance to actor Uchino Masaaki. The couple is rumored to have met through a mutual friend, and supposedly started dating in August. Nakazawa’s agency stated, “We will not comment on this issue as this is a private matter.” However, they did not outright deny the relationship. Previously, Nakazawa held a long-time relationship with V6’s Sakamoto Masayuki (40), but their relationship ended last year. ;October 27,2011 - Yajima Maimi Will Be In A BS-TBS Drama Titled “Mannequin Girls” :As the title suggests the series will have a mannequin theme where Maimi will play one of the four mannequins who come to life after a store closes, and from what I can see it’s a fairly interesting concept since not many series have that theme. Maimi has always been a favorite for dramas (along with Mano and Airi) so it’s not surprising to see that she was selected since she is pretty cute (fitting the stylish mannequin look) and has an athletic personality which the character also seems to have. I’m not sure how long the series will run since the page only mentions the first two episodes, but it’s safe to say that there will be at least one season for fans to enjoy each month, so I highly recommend everyone check it out once it’s released so they can check out this fun themed drama.The BS-TBS site has a lot of info about the series so if anyone is interested they can check out the site for more info about Maimi’s character as well as a synopsis of the first two episodes (I tried my best but I understood less with Google Translate), but it seems like an interesting series that all Maimi fans will enjoy.The series will start on 11/7. ;October 27, 2011 - Lin Lin Will Be On A New Show titled Life’s Big Explosion. :Here is the translated blog entry.“Life’s Big Explosion” showevery Saturday and Sunday 7 pm at Huang Zhou TV broadcast for 5 ep.The weather is getting colder, everyone please keep yourself warm and don’t catch a cold~LinLin knew that everyone is missing me, I missed everyone a lot too~ Although we cannot meet frequently, although we are in different places, our hearts are tightly linked! The existent of the missing between us now must be for leading us to look more forward to our next meeting~ LinLin will always try my best, for the fate of meeting my forever family(you guys) again.I love you all~ ;October 26, 2011 - Buono! 2012 Winter Concert Tour Announced :Buono!’s upcoming 2012 Winter Concert Tour, currently untitled, has been announced.Since Buono! are now officially back after releasing a mini-album and a single with another on the way, I have high expectations for everything that they are going to do from now on, and specially after watching the Rock n’ Buono!4 stream on YouTube that prove me how aweome Buono! performances are and what amazing talents the girl can bring out during the concerts.Even though we have absolutely no details concerning this upcoming concert tour, I’m impatiently waiting for a title and even for the logo since Rock n’ Buono!4′s title was kind of predicted to be the same as the previous ones, but hopefully this being a winter concert tour, they will give it an original idea since I can’t help but always think of the 2009 Winter concert tour that was amazing in all kind of ways…Hopefully more details will be out soon so that we can start figuring out the theme of the concert tour, but having a confirmation of it is already amazing.The concert tour will start on 1/28 after the H!P 2012 Winter concert tour ends. ;October 24, 2011 - Maeda Yuuka To Graduate From S/mileage and Hello! Project :It’s been reported that S/mileage’s Maeda Yuuka (16) will retire from the entertainment industry on December 31st in order to concentrate, study, and prepare for a entrance exam for college. Maeda who has been a member of S/mileage ever since its formation back in April 2009, commented, “I noticed that my feeling of wanting to go to college has been getting bigger and bigger.” Producer, Tsunku♂ (42) also commented, “Though she could have worn two hats (juggling career & school), she is the type of a girl who wants to put all of her full effort into one thing.” Maeda will conclude with the promotional activities for their upcoming single “Please Minisuka Post Woman!” which will be released on December 28th. Maeda Yuuka will graduate on 12/31 ;October 23, 2011 - Niigaki Risa Starring In A New Stage Play Called “Sanada Juyushi” :Niigaki Risa will be featured in an upcoming stage play titled Sanada Juyushi playing the role of Yukino. Since the main cast members are all men, it seems that Gaki’s role is somewhat important since she is featured as the main female role on the stage play’s Cast section immediately after the 11 actor’s profiles, and it seems to be a stage play with a great story taking place in the 17th century about 11 warriors or samurais (with the main part going to Syugo Oshinari that plays the role of Sanada from the stage play’s title), and since she will be providing the main female role in the play, hopefully this will get her more attention since it seems that only 3 women take part in the play alongside the 11 men. The stage play will run from 12/2~11. ;October 17, 2011- Temporary Goto Maki Ameba Blog Opened :The blog will be open for 510 hours (Goto = 510), which is roughly 21.25 days.It’s surprising to see that Goto hadn’t opened a blog already, but it’s a nice touch since everyone will be able to enjoy a temporary place where they can enjoy updates from her, and while it will close sometime next month it should be enough time for everyone to find out more about her activities as she prepares for her final performance before her hiatus. the design it’s overwhelmingly red, which matches the outfit for her album while making the blog stand out from among others. So far there has only been one post and the design is a bit simple so there isn’t that much to see, but I encourage everyone to take a look and if possible follow the blog since it’s a rare opportunity to check out Goto.The blog will close around 11/7. ;October 17, 2011 - Goto Maki & Tsuji Nozomi make a surprise appearance at Dream Morning Musume’s concert :Former Morning Musume members, Goto Maki and Tsuji Nozomi, made a guest appearance at Dream Morning Musume’s concert, which was held at Nakano Sun Plaza on October 16th. It’s been about four years since Goto stood on the same stage as her fellow Morning Musume graduates, the last time being in July 2007 for the concert ,”Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri“. Greeting the audience with a huge smile, Goto beamed, “It’s been a long time! I’m glad to be able to be together with everybody.” She then shook hands with the group’s leader, Nakazawa Yuko. Member Fujimoto Miki was absent due to her pregnancy, but Tsuji and Goto managed to draw wild cheers from 2,200 fans by standing on stage with the OG members. Fellow member Yaguchi Mari said, “It’s amazing that these members are on the stage together,” while Nakazawa playfully told the audience, “Your cheers are louder compared to when it’s the nine of us Morning Musume members, but I’m happy. Today is the festival!” Iida Kaori mused, “Though it’s been quite a while, why it doesn’t feel out of place?“, confirming the strong bond between the members, even after a such long time. Goto revealed that she received an invitation to come on stage from her “foster father”, Tsunku♂. When Goto made an appearance on TV program “Waratte Iitomo!” last month, she received a message from Tsunku♂. Goto explained, “He wrote ‘Why don’t you come to Dream Morning Musume’s concert?’ on the message. So I told him I will go see it, but he actually meant, ‘Why don’t you come on the stage?‘.” She then turned to the members and invited them to her own concert, saying, “I will be holding a live on December 4th before I go on hiatus, so I want you guys to come to the live as well.” ;October 16, 2011 - S/mileage Sub-Members Are Now Official Members :At today’s S/mileage Tachiagaaru event the sub-members were announced to be full members.As most of you might remember a while back Tsunku announced that the sub-members who were chosen would pass through a test in order to find out who would be part of S/mileage, and along with the usual dancing and singing judging there was also a Smile campaign announced with stricter rules, which all combined would give Tsunku an idea of who would be a perfect member for the group.According to fan reports from 2ch some of the members were already crying as they arrived to the stage.Congratulations to Katsuta, Nakanishi, Meimi, and Takeuchi on becoming full members of S/mileage! ;October 15, 2011 - Saito Hitomi and Hachimitsu Jiro Have Divorced :According to Sanspo, former Melon Kinenbi’s Saito Hitomi and Tokyo Dynamite’s Hachimitsu Jiro have divorced.The divorce happened this summer, about a year after their marriage back in August 2010.The reason for the divorce wasn’t announced but it was confirmed by Jiro’s agency, so we don’t have any clear idea why they decided to separate. It’s disappointing to hear this since she was among the few former H!P members who was married, but not all marriages work so it’s understandable that the marriage was so short.Saito doesn’t have a blog (which is why we heard of the news from other news sites) but we might hear something related to this in some other member’s blog if we are lucky, but for now we wish the best to Saito. ;October 13, 2011 - Tsunku to open ‘idol training cafe’ in Akihabara :It’s been announced that music producer Tsunku will be opening an idol training cafe called “AKIHABARA Backstage Pass” in November. The cafe will be located in “AKIBA Culture ZONE” in Akihabara, about a 3-minute walk from the “AKB Theater“. The employees of the cafe will be comprised of girls who aspire to become idols and singers. While interacting with customers, they will mature into full-fledged idols who’ll eventually be ready to make their debut. The scenario has been described to be a ‘realistic idol raising simulation’, where the customers are the ‘producers’. Additionally, the cafe will bring in idols and singers who have already made their debut. For the project, Tsunku will team up with multi-creator Shikura Chiyomaru, who is known for producing the concept cafe, “Ouritsu Afilia Mahou Gakuin“, and the popular game, “Stein’s Gate“. The cafe also has plans to collaborate with anime and games periodically. “AKIHABARA Backstage Pass” is scheduled to open its doors in late November. An official website will also be launched at the end of this month. ;October 12, 2011 - Kusumi Koharu Is Currently Out Of Work Due To Stomach Flu :Kusumi Koharu is currently out sick with the stomach flu.Due to her illness Koha will be missing the Dream Morning Musume event on 10/12. A return date hasn’t been specified yet but I hope she gets well soon and according to the official announcement this is the only event she’s missing. However it is possible that other events that she will be making an appearance in will be cancelled so fans will have to stay tuned until then.A stomach flu isn’t life threatening and I’m sure Koha will make a full recovery, so until then please keep her in your thoughts! ;October 11, 2011 - Takahashi Ai To Become The New MC Of The Ameba Studio Show “Joshiryoku Café ~Aisu Chris~” :The show’s description says it’s a show to talk about various things concerning women specially, talking about girl power, girls daily talks, etc… Many Ai-chan fans should be extremely happy about this news since this announcement not only means that we’ll get another way to see Ai and her amazing personality on a variety show, but also it shows that she’s still into doing things related to the television instead of just focusing on stage plays and her studies as she stated recently, so I’m sure that many will be looking forward to this show just to enjoy Ai-chan’s amazing personality.The show is said to be aired regularly and on a weekly basis, and alongside the announcement, Ai-chan started blogging again after a shot lapsus of time after her graduation, so since things are starting to kick back up for Ai-chan, I’m really excited to see what she’ll be doing in the future and specially in this show since it’s a very interesting show judging from the description (focus on girl power), and I’m mostly happy to see that she is getting such an opportunity to appear regularly on the show as an MC that will hopefully help her fans catch up with her.Hopefully everyone can tune in on time on Wednesdays (even though it’s weekdays) to catch up an episode and see Ai-chan!The show will be aired every Wednesday starting from 10/12 at 10PM (JST). ;October 3, 2011 - Takahashi Ai Is Now Part Of The M-line Club :Ai-chan’s graduation was always mentioned to be only from Momusu and Hello! Project so it was just a matter of time until we got a confirmation that she would be part of M-line since it includes all Momusu members that are still part of UFA, and not surprisingly we did, although it’s great news for everyone since that means that Ai-chan’s performances will be easier to follow and she will also have her own FC.We haven’t recieved a confirmation that she will be part of Dream Morning Musume though, but she will probably focus more on her acting for now so we have no idea if she will be part of the group in the future. Despite that I look forward to finding out if she will since that would mean that we would get to see her perform along with the other DMM members at concerts (if they continue to do so).For now I’m glad to see that Ai-chan will still be part of UFA since it gives everyone a chance to follow her releases and events better due to her profile page as a member of UFA, and while it’s empty now we will probably see many events and performances appear once she starts her acting and hopefully her singing career. ;october 1, 2011 - Mano Erina Will Be In The Movie “Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO MOVIE Taisen MEGAMAX” :Mano will play the character Misaki Nadeshiko/Kamen Rider Nadeshiko, named after the winning Japan women’s soccer team Nadeshiko Japan.Mano Erina will be among the cast for the movie Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO MOVIE Taisen MEGAMAX.She will play the character Misaki Nadeshiko/Kamen Rider Nadeshiko, named after the winning Japan women’s soccer team Nadeshiko Japan.While Mano’s releases as an idol have been somewhat slow lately it seems that her acting career is going really well, and with this announcement that she will be among the cast for a Kamen Rider movie it seems that it will get even better.For those who might not be aware Kamen Rider is an amazingly popular series starting back in 1971 which features masked heroes as the main protagonists, and while I have heard quite a lot about them I wouldn’t have guessed that one day we would see an H!P member become one of the Kamen Riders since not many females have become Kamen Riders.As for Mano’s costume it seems that she will have a blue and silver colored Kamen outfit so fans will easily be able to recognize her from among the other actors (she’s also holding the “fourze” which will probably be a big part of the movie), and while we only have two pictures of her from the set it seems that this will be an amazing movie to check out once it’s released due to the popularity of the Kamen Riders series as well as Mano’s appearance.Hopefully everyone can check it out once it’s released in December! This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Kanji fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. ;November 07, 2011 Coming Soon :Iikubo Haruna (17th) ;November 08, 2011 Coming Soon :Miyoshi Erika (27th) :Nagazawa Wakana (15th) ;November 10, 2011 Coming Soon :Tanabe Nanami (12th) thumb|280px|right|MoBeKiMaSu - Busu Ni Naranai Tetsugaku PV *MoBeKiMaSu - Busu Ni Naranai Tetsugaku *Release Date: November 16, 2011 thumb|280px|right|Buono! - DEEP MIND Radio Rip *Buono! - DEEP MIND *Release Date: November 3, 2011 thumb|280px|right|Hello! Project BeriKyuu - Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Hello! Project BeriKyuu - Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Release Date: November 9, 2011 *C-ute's Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko Single was released in September 7 and the Single V in September 14. *S/mileage's Uchouten LOVE Single was was released August 3rd. As Regular Edition, LE A,LE B, LE C And LE D. And The Single V will be released in August 10th . *Berryz Koubou's Aa Yo ga Akeru Single was released August 10, As Regular Edition, LE A,LE B And LE C. *Buono!'s Natsu DAKARA! Single was released July 20th, and The Single V on July 27th, 2011. * ...that Kominato Miwa of T&C Bomber was apart of the SharanQ audition where Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume began, but dropped out to give birth to her second child. * ...that Nakayama Nana is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in Johnny's Jimusho. * ...that Natsuyaki Miyabi is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in AKB48. * ...that Arai Manami is the first Hello! Project member to be born after the debut of Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume. * ...that six former Morning Musume members got married, that being Ishiguro Aya, Ichii Sayaka, Iida Kaori, Tsuji Nozomi, Fujimoto Miki, and Yaguchi Mari. * ..that Ichii Sayaka is the only former Morning Musume member to get a divorce. * ...that Hirano Tomomi is the newest member to join Hello! Project at the age of 25 which mean she is the eldest in H!P. * ...that Aiko is the youngest person to join Hello! Project and the first Hello! Project member to be born after the Hello! Project name was established. * ...that there are only two pairs of relatives in H!P. Coincedentally, in both cases the older relative is a member of C-ute and the younger relative is a member of Hello! Pro Egg. * ...that the year 2009 had the most graduations in the history of H!P (27). * ...that on August 26, 2011, Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa turned 10 years being in Morning Musume. * ...that Takahashi Ai became the second Morning Musume member to be at least 24 years old and the first to reach that age while in the group (original member Nakazawa Yuuko was 24 when the group was formed). * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa are the longest serving leader and sub-leader of Morning Musume. * ...that Takahashi Ai will be the first Morning Musume and Hello! Project member to graduate at Nippon Bukodan. * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa have the longest tenures as members of the group, and they have participated in the most number of Morning Musume singles, with 35 (Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatsu Terun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai). * ...that Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina are the third longest tenure of any member in Morning Musume * ...that Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume to be born after the groups formation. * ...that the year 2010 had the most graduations in the history of Morning Musume (3). * ...that Mitsui Aika was the youngest member in Morning Musume for 4 years, and the rest of the members for 2 years. * ...that Yoshizawa Hitomi was the only member that dressed up as a tomboy, in some single, until her 17th single. * ...that Yaguchi Mari was the smallest Morning Musume member at only 145 cm (4 ft. 9 in.) and 39 kg (86 lbs.). * ...that only 2 current Hello! Project members share the last name that are not siblings. C-ute member Suzuki Airi and Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon. * ... that 2 of the 3 former members of C-ute have become Models after leaving. * ...that C-ute is the first group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that Buono! is the second group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that S/mileage is the third group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that everyone in the group MilkyWay is/was a Soloist. * ...that all C-ute members have a pet. * ...that now all main groups in Hello! Project have least one Graduation. * ...that C-ute is the smallest main group with 5 members. * ...that when Kudou Haruka joined Morning Musume, She broke the record that Kago Ai set in 2000 of being the youngest member in the group. * ...that in 2011 S/mileage has had the most line-up changes in a short period of time. (Adding of 5 members, yet lose of 3 members.) * ...that only two members in Hello! Project has left due to a illness, Kamei Eri (Morning Musume) and Kosuga Fuyuka (S/mileage) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Browse